I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gear ratio shift control devices for vehicles.
II. Description of Related Art
Document FR-2 855 792, in the name of the Applicant, discloses a gear ratio shift control device for a vehicle, comprising a support bearing two arms on which control buttons are placed. The buttons are arranged on the rear face of the arms, that is to say the face directed toward the steering wheel and the driver. Using his thumbs and without taking his hands off the steering wheel, the driver can actuate the buttons to modify the vehicle gear ratio.
However, this method of control may prove uncomfortable in certain situations.